Beach (night)
by Nightworldlove
Summary: AU - Korrasami week '14 - Day one; Beach (night). The group of friends are on a trip to the beach and stay there overnight, so there's a fire and ... more.


The first prompt(/entry) for Korrasami week 2014! It's also related to/a part of the 'The game is on' series ;D

I hasn't been beta'd yet, but I want to thank _**Fullmetalprincess **_in advance, she's amazing and I'm happy to have her as my beta-reader! ;D

* * *

><p>The sun had set quite a while ago, leaving the sky a deep pink and purple palette. People collected their stuff and headed towards their cars and bicycles to return to their homes, even most of the beach cafés closed their doors already.<p>

A group of young adults were still settled in the golden sand and not planning on leaving anytime soon, a fire in the middle prevented them from getting cold. Blue-green flames were dancing on the salty wood, cracking and sizzling under the heat. The group had been prepared; they all had brought drinks, food and a sleeping bag for the night.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Bolin, one of the football players asked. Yasha, who was one of the newest football team members, nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Everything's arranged, don't worry. My family and I used to do this countless times when I was younger, so we know the beach ward guy. As long as we put our trash in the trash bags they gave us and don't damage anything with the fire, we're good," she answered calmly. Korra nodded at Yasha with a smile, grateful for the effort her teammate had made to arrange this for their group of friends. The blonde nodded back at Korra, as a sign that it was alright and no need to thank her.

"But in all seriousness… How nice is this?! Don't think many people get to do this, we're some lucky bastards…" Hanok said, spilling his thoughts and sharing it with the group. Their group of friends had grown since Korra and Asami had started dating each other, it'd connected the football and cheerleading team. But they had decided to keep it with the people who were closest friends; Korra, Hanok, Viya, Yasha and Bolin from the football team. From the cheerleading team there were Asami, Li-dha and the newest cheerleader Sha-ree, who was the Benjamin of the group. Though she wouldn't join them during the night, since she'd go visit family which meant a two-day drive.

"You are a lucky bastard for me being so patient with you," Li-dha teased and stuck out her tongue at Hanok. Everyone laughed at that, since they now all knew the two had feelings for each other. It still kinda amazed Korra that her friend and teammate, who was always known as the ladies man, had committed himself to Li-dha by dating her. She smiled as the two locked hands and continued to tease each other playfully, feeling happy for Hanok and glad to see him being happy. Korra turned her head as she felt a warm hand on her bare lower back, smiling a bright smile as her eyes met Asami's.

.

"What is it, babe?" Korra whispered, face close to her girlfriend's. The cheerleader mimicked Korra's smile and drew circles on the footballer's back with her fingers, lazily.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be here, with you…" Asami answered in a soft voice.

"Same here," Korra replied, softly pressing her lips onto Asami's. "We should do this again sometime, but then… Just _us_, nobody else." Asami nodded in agreement, her heart fluttering inside her chest at the thought. Every moment she could spend with the quarterback was nice, but the thought of spending time with her, _alone_ was always making her heart flutter.

"You make me so happy, Korra—" This time it was Asami who pressed her lips on Korra's, but more firmly. Almost automatically their lips parted and deepened the kiss as their tongues touched, drifting off to their own little world where only the two of them existed.

.

"Do you think they'd…?" Viya said with a smirk, receiving a punch in the shoulder from Yasha. "_What_?"

"C'mon Viya, just let them be." Bolin, Li-dha and Hanok nodded, agreeing with Yasha.

"They've got quite some catching up to do, after all the—" Bolin stopped mid-sentence as Yasha shot him a look and pointed at Korra and Asami, whose lips were no longer glued together. "So guys, who's in for some roasted corn, bread and marshmallows?" Bolin asked, saving his own ass this time. Everyone responded cheerfully, so Bolin got the stuff and gave everyone a stick to put the bread, corn and marshmallows on. It didn't take long before some people got their marshmallows burned and their corncob only half-done, but they all enjoyed it anyways. There was a lot of chatter and laughter, everyone was smiling and nobody felt left out.

"You know what's a cool idea?" Viya prompted with a smirk, everyone looked at her; the smirk couldn't mean anything good. "How about… Skinny dipping? It's dark anyways and nobody but us will see, everyone's gone."

Everyone just kept staring at her, some jaws even dropping. Bolin flinched as his marshmallow dropped into the fire, Hanok's bread started burning and turned black slowly. Li-dha still sat with a corn cob in her hand, which she was about to take a bite out of. Sha-ree's face was flustered and her mouth wide open.

Korra cleared her throat and chuckled, waking everyone from their trance-like gaze. "Well, Viya. You know I will _have_ to join if you're doing it too," Korra said, hinting at the competition they'd been having for quite some time. Nothing too serious, but just to see who of them was the biggest dare-devil.

Asami turned her face to look at Korra and raised an eyebrow. "Oh babe, c'mon. We see each other naked in the dressing room before and after training all the time, no biggie." But Asami still frowned, not expecting Korra to do it.

"You really gonna do it?" Asami asked, not certain if Korra was being serious or not.

"Oh yes." Asami raised her eyebrows, then grinned.

"In that case, count me in," Asami said. This time it was Korra who raised her eyebrows in surprise, not expecting Asami to be okay with it, let alone joining her and Viya.

"Asami…?" Li-dha asked with wide eyes, obviously didn't see _that_ coming, especially not from Asami. The cheerleading captain shrugged and chuckled. "Okay, I'll go with you," Li-dha mumbled, followed by a sigh. Hanok grinned as she kicked off her slippers and raised the shirt over her head.

"Done it so many times that I lost count, so I'm in too." Now everyone looked at Yasha, surprised to say the least. "What? You guys should know by now that my family is pretty 'open' in that kind of stuff." Korra remembered Yasha telling her once that Yasha and her family had been made fun of in the past a lot, being called hippies and nature freak weirdos.

"Awesome, Yasha!" Korra said, pulling Yasha out of the somewhat awkward spotlight. Yasha nodded gratefully, Korra answered with a wink; that's what friends are for.

"I can't stay behind, now can I?" Hanok responded, already taking his shirt off.

"Hey! Don't think I'm not doing it!" Bolin hurried, taking his shirt off as well. The only one who was left was Sha-ree, face still flustered and partly hidden behind her hair. Asami stood up and sat down next to her, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Guys, you go ahead already." Korra nodded, understanding the hint.

Korra waved with her arm, gesturing the others to follow her to the pier a few feet away from where they made the fire. "Come on guys! Who's in the water last gets chores for a week!" Even before she'd finished her sentence, everyone was running. Except for Asami and Sha-ree, who were still sitting around the fire.

.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with, okay? If you don't want to, you don't have to; nobody is going to force you," Asami started, voce soothing and calm.

"B-but… They'll think I'm a wimp…" the young cheerleader muttered. Asami smiled while shaking her head, giving Sha-ree's shoulder a soft squeeze.

"They won't, Sha-ree. Everyone will respect whatever you choose to do; join in or not." Sha-ree looked at the cheerleading captain and could tell that Asami was speaking the truth, which made her feel a little less insecure. "I'll leave it up to you, just know that there's no need to worry or stress, alright?" Sha-ree nodded and watched Asami run off into the direction of the pier. She could barely see them, the group was no more than black shadows in the pale moonlight. For a moment she considered joining in, to show the group she wasn't prude or a wimp; but Asami's words kept repeating in her head. Eventually Sha-ree decided she'd stick with her gut feeling and not join the group, not this time at least.

Feeling weird for just sitting down and watching the fire, Sha-ree got up and laid out everyone's sleeping bag, openings facing the fire. So when the group got back and it was time for her to go, they could settle in their sleeping bags right away, if they wanted to.

.

Asami reached the pier, already taken her top off and now got out of her hotpants and underwear. Smiling as she saw Korra's head pop out of the water, the blue eyes admiring her body. Asami felt herself blush and looked down at her feet, feeling a little exposed after all.

"C'mon babe, jump. I'll catch you," Korra called with an encouraging smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Asami's heart fluttered in her chest, a light feeling tickling her stomach and warming her entire being. Asami nodded, backing up a few steps and ran over the wooden pier, taking a deep breath before she jumped. As promised, Korra _did_ catch her in the water; both going under for a second or three. "Told you I'd catch you," Korra whispered as they reached the surface again, pressing her lips on Asami's.

"You two are unbelievable," Viya teased, splashing the couple with water. As she laughed when the water hit the two girls, a wave of water soaked Viya's hair and head. This time the rest of the group laughed; resulting in a water fight. "But isn't this amazing? Feels _so _much better than with swimwear."

"I totally agree with you, Viya. Should've tried this years ago!" Li-dha replied, taking another dive under water. Her hair behind her like a curtain of silk, until she came back up and it would stick to her back. "My hair has never been this straight," she said with a chuckle.

"Neither have I," Korra responded with a smirk.

"Join the club," Yasha and Viya said simultaneously, causing themselves, Korra, Li-dha and Asami to laugh until tears welled up. The guys sighed and shook their heads, when they finally understood the joke.

Korra shrieked as she felt something against her thigh, causing everyone to look at her in alarm. "Sorry, just a sharp pebble." Korra laughed nervously and gritted her teeth, shooting Asami a warning look when the cheerleader resurfaced.

"What's wrong, quarterback?" Asami asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. "Did something happen?"

"As if you don't know what happened." Asami shook her head, pouting. "You sneaky—" Asami pressed her index finger against Korra's lips, shushing her.

"Shh, they'll hear you…" Asami breathed into Korra's ear softly. Her eyes widened as Korra suddenly took her wrist as pulled her along, away from the group. "Oh, come here you!" Asami called as soon as Korra let go of her wrist and swam after the quarterback.

.

"Should we…?" Hanok asked, pointing in the direction of the two girls chasing each other. But everyone else in the water shook their heads.

"Nah, they won't drown each other, so we're good. Let's go back," Viya said and swam back to the pier, followed by Bolin and Yasha.

"We'll be right there," Li-dha called and Yasha gave a thumbs up. Hanok looked at Li-dha, the question showing in his eyes. "I gotta finish some business with this guy right here first..." she whispered with a grin and threw her arms around Hanok's neck.

"Oh, is that so?" Hanok asked with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Li-dha's waist; liking the sound of her voice. He tried to ignore the shrieks and shouting of Korra and Asami, chuckling at their playful fighting. Li-dha couldn't help but to chuckle too, knowing it hadn't been Korra who caused the two to swim away from the group.

"Yeah, I feel like having _fun_…"

.

"Far enough?" Korra asked, suddenly coming to a stop and causing Asami to bump into her.

"Whoa, oh! Yeah, I don't think they'll hear us now…" Asami answered, bringing her face closer to Korra's. The quarterback smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips softly against Asami's.

"I have an idea…" Korra whispered, lips brushing against Asami's. "See those rocks?" Asami turned around, following Korra's gaze and then indeed seeing a huge pile of rocks spread out over a part of the beach. "They won't see us there either…"

"Korra!" Asami gasped, placing the palm of her hand over her mouth. "Oops…" Realizing her mistake, the others without a doubt _did _hear that. "What if anyone else sees us…?" Asami asked, a worried look on her face.

"'Sami, there isn't anyone here. It's past midnight, nobody besides us is allowed on the beach on this hour." Asami shrugged, still not sure what to think of it. "It's okay if you don't want—"

"That's not it!" Asami interrupted Korra, causing the football player to smirk. "I want you, just as much as you want me. But I just…" Korra nodded and placed the palm of her right hand against one of Asami's cheeks, soothingly.

"Listen, babe. If you don't feel comfortable with it, we will just head back to the group." Asami smiled, loving the fact that her girlfriend was so understanding. But she didn't want to go back to the group, she wanted to be alone with Korra. But the idea of being _that_ intimate with Korra in the open air, it was a little scary, exciting but scary.

"I don't wanna go back… Not yet," Asami whispered, looking at Korra through her eyelashes. "I wanna go there, be alone with you. Just a little scary…" Korra nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Asami took Korra's hand and together they swam towards the big rocks on the beach.

They fell down onto the sand next to the big rocks, Asami on her back and slightly panting, Korra leaning above the cheerleader with her hands next to Asami's head. "You are so beautiful…" Korra whispered softly, again in awe with her girlfriend's gorgeous body. Her stomach ached in a pleasant way as she saw Asami blush, Korra couldn't keep herself in and pressed her lips on Asami's for a deep and passionate kiss. "And I'm so sorry for—"

"Korra, don't," Asami interrupted the quarterback mid-sentence. "You don't have to apologize, you already have a dozen times. We're okay, alright?" Asami tucked a strand of Korra's hair behind her ear and smiled.

Korra nodded with a smile and hummed softly in appreciation. "Thank you 'Sami, you're really amazing, you know that?" Korra nuzzled her face against Asami's neck and planted small kisses on the pale skin, causing the cheerleading captain to giggle softly.

"I do, sometimes. But so are you, Korra. I mean it, you make me _very_ happy," Asami whispered into the night air. They were lucky that the temperature hadn't dropped too much yet, it was still bearable while naked. Korra pushed herself up a little, fully leaning onto her hands and arms while looking Asami in the eyes. The green irises looked a creamy, minty green in the pale moonlight.

"You make _me _happy, Asami. Happier than I thought was possible, I'm very lucky to have you." Korra planted another kiss on Asami's lips and another one, followed by another dozen kisses. Until Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's waist and her arms around Korra's neck; pulling the football player closer and deepening their kiss, not planning to stop anytime soon.

.

Korra moved herself so she'd be laying next to Asami on her left side, her arm next to Asami's head. Her right arm traveled down over Asami's stomach as their lips reunited for another deep kiss, partly to muffle the moans both of them produced. As Korra's fingertips reached Asami's labia, a deep moan echoed into Korra's mouth and the cheerleader pushed her hips up, pressing her mound against Korra's hand.

Asami felt the tips of Korra's fingers slowly move inside her, only halfway before she pulled them back. Asami whined softly, making clear that it wasn't what she wanted. But before she got the chance to complain any more, she felt the fingertips brush over her inner labia and finally over her clitoris; causing her to moan quite loudly.

"Shit…" Asami breathed, biting her lower lip to keep more upcoming moans from leaving her throat. Korra looked down with a smirk, her eyes looking in Asami's and loving the way they looked at her.

"Slow and soft? Or … rough and fast?" Korra asked, whispering close to Asami's ear. Before the cheerleading captain could answer, Korra put some more pressure on her fingers as she brushed over Asami's clitoris again.

"Fast-er…" Asami gasped, unable to keep her body still. One hand's fingers were locked with Korra's above her head on the sand, the other was on one of her breasts, playing with her nipple. "Har-harder…"

"As you wish, my love," Korra replied, immediately adjusting the speed of her fingers' movement. Korra's fingers moved over the little bundle of nerves in circles as her right leg's knee softly moved against Asami's inner labia. "Like that?" Korra smiled when Asami nodded firmly and wet her lips before pressing them shut again.

The cheerleader felt the knot of heat in her lower stomach grow bigger and warmer with every brush of Korra's fingertips and thrust of Korra's knees. It wouldn't take much longer until she'd orgasm, in a way Asami was afraid and tried to hold it in. She was afraid she'd moan too loud and the others would hear them, which would make it hard for her to return to the group without being embarrassed.

"'Sami, babe… Don't worry, please don't hold yourself in," Korra whispered softly.

"But—"

"No but, you trust me, don't you?" Korra asked and Asami nodded slowly. "So if I say you don't have to worry, you know I mean it, right?" Again, Asami nodded. "Let go, babe. _I'll catch you_."

Asami struggled a little, but finally gave in and let go of control; no longer holding herself back from reaching her climax. "So c-close…" Under Asami's hand red streaks appeared on the breast's skin, nail tracks marking the skin temporarily.

The quarterback noticed when Asami's hips moved against Korra's hand and knee harder and faster, making clear to her that Asami was about to orgasm. Korra smiled lovingly and brought her face above Asami's again, her lips against Asami's. She moved her fingers as hard and fast as she could, bringing Asami to a climax. Unable to hold them in, loud and deep moans echoed into Korra's mouth. Just like Korra promised, there had been _no _way the group could've heard.

Asami's body was still trembling, just a little bit. Korra never stopped kissing the creamy skin, everywhere. The cheerleader took another deep breath and hummed pleasantly, giggling at the soft and feather light kisses Korra left on her skin. "That was really… amazing," Asami whispered, pulling Korra close for a kiss to show her gratitude.

"I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed it," Korra replied, planting another kiss on Asami's lips. "But I think we should head back, before they call nine-one-one." They chuckled at that, the thought somewhat amusing, but Asami nodded in agreement and followed Korra back into the water and swam together towards the pier.

.

"Ah! Look who we have there. Ladies, how was Lover's island?" Hanok greeted as Korra and Asami reached the group, wrapped in one big towel.

"It was nice, you should visit it sometime, Hanok. I really recommend it, the food is mouthwatering!" Korra answered smugly. Asami snickered, noticing the sass in Korra's voice.

"I will consider it, teammate," Hanok said, Li-dha nodded in agreement.

"I hear it's really nice there, is it Asami?" she joined in and looked at Asami with a grin that only Asami knew. _Busted_. Li-dha _knew_.

"Yeah, great view," the cheerleading captain said, trying to keep a serious expression on her face. Which was hard, since her cheeks were burning. Luckily she was saved by Yasha, who cleared her throat.

"Guys, let's discuss vacation destinations some other time. Sha-ree has to go, her parents are waiting at the road already." The four nodded and said their goodbyes to the cheerleader and wished her and her parents a safe trip.

.

Although one of them left and it was getting really late already, the group wasn't planning on sleeping yet. It would be a long, but great night at the beach, a night none of them would forget anytime soon.


End file.
